Electronic conference room scheduling systems are heavily used in facilities with multiple conference rooms. Applications for electronic conference room scheduling systems are accessed from both desktop computers and portable computing devices (e.g., laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and wearable computers).
One problem with conference room scheduling is that assignments of conference rooms on a first-come first-serve basis often lead to situations where conference rooms are not optimally assigned (e.g., a small number of people booking a large conference room, and as a result, a meeting with a large group of participants cannot find a suitable conference room). Another problem is that once conference rooms are assigned, it is difficult to reallocate conference rooms when there is a significant event (e.g., multiple people are added to a meeting already booked to a small conference room). Therefore, there is a need for a new method and system for scheduling conference rooms.